


Sherlock is a Girl's Name

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps in the secret Sherlockian language 'Sherlock is a girl's name' actually means 'I love you'!"</p><p>Mycroft finds a way to tell Lestrade how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock is a Girl's Name

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily.

"You're serious?" chuckled Greg. "He said 'Sherlock is a girl's name'? Right at the moment before he was supposed to leave John for ever and ever?"

"Indeed" Mycroft confirmed, stretching out in his spinny office chair. "Was it some kind of code do you think? So John could come and rescue him?"

Greg frowned. "But he didn't know you'd bugged him, right? So I don't see why he couldn't have just told John if that was the plan"

"Of course he knew he'd been bugged. He can't really have believed I'd let him die, after all the work I've done to protect him this far"

Greg laughed suddenly, making Mycroft jump. "Come off it, don't even try and pretend that's what you care about. No disrespect Mr Holmes but you had a squadron of troops on standby ready to rescue him the second anything dodgy happened. Admit you care about the sod"

"I wish you'd call me Mycroft" he sighed, choosing to ignore the rest of what Greg had said. The man was right, of course. Right and beautiful and wonderful and dishy. Erm, anyway.

"So it's not an escape plan then" he said. "The 'Sherlock is a girl's name' thing"

Mycroft smiled. "No, I suppose not. He knew I was already on that"

"Have you thought.." Greg considered, biting his lip in a way that put butterflies in Mycroft's belly. "..that maybe he was trying to tell John he was in love with him but chickened out?"

Ironically, Mycroft had been in that exact situation many times before; by utter coincidence he'd got a strange urge to confess his love to Greg almost every time he'd had a conversation with the man, before realizing he was too scared.

"That's actually very much a possibility" agreed Mycroft. "Perhaps in the secret Sherlockian language 'Sherlock is a girl's name' actually means 'I love you'!".

Greg laughed and poured himself more Scotch. Mycroft blushed, catching himself starting a little too obviously and reminded himself that this was a professional visit to talk about Sherlock.

"Are you alright?" asked Greg. "You're looking a bit flushed"

"I'm fine" he replied quickly. "Just.. I was wondering if you might... No, never mind" he cut himself off, having lost his nerve.

"Go on" murmured Greg, shifting slightly closer.

"Greg, I-" he said and froze. He was sure his face must be bright red.

He tried again. "I, uh, I've.. I'm.. oh God, I'm sorry I can't.."

"I promise I'll say yes" Greg smiled.

"Greg" Mycroft started and then stopped. He took a deep breath.

"Greg" he whispered. "Sherlock is a girl's name"


End file.
